Talk:Sectumsempra
Sectumsempra in the third game? In which version of the third game does it appear?--Rodolphus 17:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe it would have been impossible for Sectumsempra to have appeared in the Prisoner of Azkaban game. The spell was first introduced in the Half-Blood Prince book, which was released in 2005, a year before the PoA film and game. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 13:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Counter-curse In the sixth film, Snape verbally undoes the curse when performed on Draco, saying the same word several times in a row. Unfortunately I don't recall what it was; someone else heading to the film, pay attention at that point and see if you can determine what incantation Snape is saying. --MidnightLightning 20:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : The complete script will come out online eventually, and soon we will know. =) - 22:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Mistake in the film? The curse has two ways (mistyped?). min 46 or so: http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/3756/hpyepmsectumpsempramin4.jpg min 93 or so: http://img90.imageshack.us/img90/2782/hpyepmsectumsempramin93.jpg The calligraphy is also different, as from two different people. The Counter Curse? Since, in the film the counter curse used was "Vulnera Sanentur" and a page has already been made for the Counter curse, Should it be noted in this article as Vulnera Sanentur instead of "an incantation that sounded almost like a song"? I Believe it does need to be changed, but I wanted to see if someone else agrees. Ratneer 20:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Mistake in 'Chamber of Secrets'? The article states that due to a mistake Harry tries to use Sectumsempra against Draco in the film adaptation of Chamber of Secrets. Is this accurate? I'm pretty sure he used Rictusempra, which is a completely different curse altogether. ' 10:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC)' In the movie adaptation, Harry uses Rictusempra, which is a Tickling Charm. RavenQ (talk) 01:08, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Voldemort's Flawed Planning in Deathly Hallows: Part 2? I would assume that Lord Voldemort had Nagini kill Snape rather than using the Killing Curse on him because he knew that the Elder Wand would not hurt its master, and it seems to work out okay. He also does this in the film, but he first uses Sectumsempra.... It makes me wonder, if he had taken the time to just figure out that the Killing Curse would not harm the Wand's master, wouldn't that mean Sectumsempra would not hurt Snape either...? May be a mistake, either by Voldemort or the filmmakers... (I know Snape was not the master, but Voldemort thought he was so he didn't want to use Avada Kedavra on him). 19:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Maybe not exactly, since it didn't kill him, Nagini did. The wand would allow damage to be inflicted, just not work correctly. Harry's seemingly dead body was lifted and dropped using the elder wand, and the killing curse did have an effect knocking him down at least.Dig819 01:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Voldemort when casted ''Crucio ''on him, it did nothing, because Harry was the master of the Elder Wand. If it did not hurt Harry, why would it harm Snape? AlastorMoody 04:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) That was also because of the protection that Harry created by (meaning to) sacrifice his life. Dr. Galenos (talk) 00:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) These problems only occur in the film. In the book, Voldemort has not attacked Snape with the Elder wand. It was only Nagini who attacked and then killed him. 08:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC)